Bilbo and Thorin's Movie (Date?)
by jessicaelvenprincess
Summary: In which Thorin takes Bilbo out to the movies, but Bilbo is not sure whether or not this counts as a first date. Based on a true story that happened between me (Bilbo) and my best friend (Thorin).


It was a Saturday night. Bilbo was waiting for Thorin to pick him up; the two were scheduled to go to the movies. Bilbo wondered if Thorin asking him to the movies counted as a date. There was already plenty of romantic awkwardness between them, but Bilbo wasn't sure if he was the only one that realized this. Bilbo had had a crush on Thorin for a while now, but Thorin seemed oblivious to it. Everyone already thought that they should be together, but Bilbo dared tell no one about his crush for fear of them egging them on a ruining any chance he had with Thorin. Interrupting Bilbo's thoughts was a knock at the door.

"Hello," Thorin greeted as Bilbo opened the door.

"Hey," Bilbo said in return.

"Are you ready to leave?" Thorin asked.

"I suppose I am," Bilbo said, trying to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Oh wait! I almost forgot my pocket handkerchief!" Bilbo ran to get it before the two walked to Thorin's ponies.

They rode to the theater in silence, as they didn't really have anything to talk about. Bilbo felt pretty awkward, as he had never gone out with someone – let alone a dwarf he had a crush on – to the movies before.

Once they got to the theater, Thorin helped Bilbo off of his pony and held the door open for Bilbo on the way in. Bilbo mentally made note of how much of a gentleman Thorin was being, which he was not used to seeing around the rest of the company.

Luckily, the two did not need to wait in line, as Thorin had purchased their tickets in advance. As Thorin did not ask for money, Bilbo thought this could be another sign of this trip counting as a date. As the two were early, they had to wait outside the theater.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin asked.

"Not particularly," Bilbo replied.

"Would you like some ice cream? The tickets came with coupons for some," Thorin offered.

"We might as well take advantage of these coupons then!" Bilbo agreed enthusiastically.

Thorin paid and did not ask for money, which Bilbo thought was sweet. Actually, he thought the whole outing was sweet.

The remaining minutes the two had to wait they discussed their expectations for the movie. Once they were allowed in, they chose spots in the very middle. The two opened their 3D glasses and put them on. Bilbo silently observed that they made Thorin look like a nerd, but made no comment as the same could probably be said of him.

They ate their ice cream sandwiches while making fun of the previews before the movie. Bilbo used his pocket handkerchief to clean up his hands, which were covered in ice cream. He did not want sticky hands if Thorin was going to be holding them at some point during this movie.

Finally, the movie began. It was both Bilbo and Thorin's favorite genre – action. Near the end, two major characters had a kiss scene and Bilbo wanted Thorin to lean over and kiss him really badly. Of course, this did not happen. Just like the hand-holding Bilbo imagined did not happen.

When the movie was over, it was nearly midnight, so the rest of the mall was closed. As the two could not go window shopping, they simply rode home. At least this ride was not silent. They discussed the plot of the movie and their thoughts of what might happen in the sequel. When they reached Bilbo's house, Thorin walked Bilbo to his door.

'This is it,' Bilbo thought. 'This is when he'll kiss me.'

"I suppose this is goodnight," Thorin remarked.

"Goodnight," Bilbo replied, and Thorin walked down to his pony.

* * *

**This is all based on a true story. My best friend – who I have a crush on – took me to see Age of Ultron on the second Saturday night it was out (we were too busy with AP's the first weekend). I spent the whole time thinking it could finally be a date (I had had a crush on him for 2 years at that point) but of course it wasn't. When he walked me up to my door, I really thought he might kiss me but then my mom opened the door, making it really awkward. Things are still a little romantically awkward between us, but we are still best friends so I am still satisfied. I have, however, since discovered that I am asexual (one who does not experience sexual attraction) and I believe that he is aromantic (one who does not experience romantic attraction), so this event makes more sense now.

Sorry for that long rant, lol. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did!

[Actually, leave a review even if you didn't and tell me what you didn't like about it!]


End file.
